All Malfoy Girl
by SensationLove
Summary: Toda su vida supo que su primogénito sería un varón, pero cuando la enfermera viene con mantas color rosa, el resto de su futuro cambió frente a sus ojos. One Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: Toda su vida supo que su primogénito sería un varón, pero cuando la enfermera viene con mantas color rosa, el resto de su futuro cambió frente a sus ojos. One Shot.**_

_**N/A: Está ambientado con Draco y Hermione como los padres, quienes no son seguidores del Dramione están advertidos :D**_

**All Malfoy Girl.**

* * *

Empezó a acariciar distraídamente la desnuda espalda de Hermione, que se encontraba prácticamente acostada sobre su pecho, ella dibujaba formas abstractas en su hombro.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? — Preguntó él en voz baja, no queriendo disturbar la paz que reinaba entre las paredes de la habitación.

La castaña le dio una sonrisa pícara. — Tratar de conquistar el mundo. — Respondió en el mismo tono.

El comentario se ganó una pequeña risa por parte del rubio. — Podemos hacerlo, estamos en otra ciudad al otro lado del continente. Conquistémoslo.

La ex gryffindor apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo debajo de ella. — Creo que por ahora mejor conquistemos la cocina.

Él la observó con una mirada divertida antes de asentir y besar su frente. — Está bien, ve arreglarte, voy en un minuto. — Hermione besó su mejilla antes de ponerse de pie e irse directo al baño. La miró hasta que la puerta obstruyó su visión.

Colocó sus pálidos brazos debajo de su cabeza mientras suspiraba profundamente, aún podía sentir la esencia de Hermione irradiando desde donde había estado segundo antes. De alguna forma, su cuerpo reconocía que ella no estaba y exigía que la castaña volviera a estar entre sus brazos, a donde pertenecía.

Pensó en que muchas veces había escuchado que esa llama, que esa necesidad de estar todo el tiempo con tu pareja pasaba después del primer año de matrimonio, donde luego cada uno aprendía las rutinas del otro, donde cada uno era capaz de ceder espacio y a la vez saber que esa persona seguía estando para allí.

Sinceramente, él no lo sentía así.

Hermione conocía cada detalle de su persona, tanto bueno como malo, conocía como reaccionaría ante cualquier situación que se presentara frente a él, que pasaría por su mente en un momento tranquilo o en una crisis, Draco se sentía de la misma manera con ella y aún así seguía teniendo la necesidad de tenerla siempre en sus brazos, donde pudiese verla y estar seguro de que nadie ni nada se la arrebataría.

Quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de ser un poco egoísta y posesivo.

Pero para él esos tan solo eran detalles que él ignoraba, sabiendo que la necesidad de la castaña ya era algo propio de él y se había acostumbrado a ello, estaba seguro de que aunque fuese ya un anciano seguiría necesitando tener a su esposa junto a él hasta el último de sus días.

Sus ojos encontraron la vista que la ventana le ofrecía, mostrándole todo el esplendor que la ciudad de Ámsterdam le daba a su mirada. Hermione había insistido en que ese fuese el destino al que irían por el primer aniversario de su matrimonio, y como a casi todas las cosas que ella pedía, Draco no fue capaz de decirle que no.

Además, la capital de los Países Bajos era uno de los pocos lugares de Europa que no había conocido hasta el momento, por lo que tampoco debió dudar y discutir mucho el destino.

Volvió a ver por la ventana y observó el cielo levemente pintado con tonos grisáceos y podía ver las hojas de los árboles cayendo y una leve brisa soplando fuera de la habitación, demostrando que el otoño finalmente había llegado a la ciudad con la promesa de que días más fríos estarían por llegar.

— Creí que dijiste que te arreglarías dentro de un minuto. — La voz de Hermione le llego desde la puerta del baño, volvió la mirada y la vio recostada del marco, pasando un cepillo por su rizado cabello mojado, una bata de baño era todo lo que cubría el resto de su cuerpo.

— Me distraje un poco, ya voy. — Contestó poniéndose de pie.

La castaña alzó una ceja. — ¿Y se puede saber en qué te "distrajiste"? — Su pregunta llegó con un inocente tono juguetón.

Draco camino hasta ella donde la observó desde arriba, tomando en cuenta cada centímetro de más que le llevaba. — En cosas. — Entró al baño antes de que ella saliera, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y sonreírle de lado.

El más joven de los Malfoy sostuvo la puerta del hotel para que Hermione pasara por ella, la alcanzo y busco su mano, entrelazando sus dedos de inmediatamente.

— Vamos a la Ámsterdam muggle. — Pidió ella mientras caminaban por las calles llenas de tiendas mágicas.

— ¿Qué haremos allá? — Preguntó él algo desconcertado. El hecho de que estuviese casado con Hermione no quería decir que había abrazado todas las cosas muggles que existían, habían muchos conceptos que aún le costaban entender así como también viejos hábitos eran difíciles de matar.

— Vamos al _Hortus Botanicus. _Te gustará, lo prometo.

— ¿Y si no? — Preguntó él, su mirada dejando ver la clase de pensamientos que acababan de pasar por su mente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco antes de negar con su cabeza. — Sí te gustara, ya verás. — Se puso de puntillas para robar un ligero beso de los labios de su esposo. Draco tenía otros pensamientos en mente, pero Hermione se alejó de él antes de que pudiese hacer algo. — Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

El rubio rió entre dientes. — ¿Siempre tienes que aprovechar el tiempo en algo?

Ella le sacó la lengua juguetonamente. — Claro, si no fuese así no podrías decir que soy Hermione Granger.

— Hermione Malfoy. — Corrigió él de inmediato. Amaba como sonaba ese nombre.

Draco sabía que la sonrisa que ella le dio no tenía precio alguno. — Así es, Hermione Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al jardín botánico de la ciudad, el rubio supo de inmediato que su esposa tenía la razón.

Una vez más.

El _Hortus Botanicus_ era un lugar impresionante y eso era decir bastante considerando que él provenía de un mundo lleno de cosas mágicas.

Lo veía como una combinación de la tecnología y de la modernización muggle con la hermosura de la naturaleza, ambos compaginando perfectamente, dando un paraíso a la mirada.

— ¿Te gusta? — Pregunto ella, sabiendo ya cuál era la respuesta.

Draco rió entre dientes. — Claro, ¿cómo negar que siempre tienes la razón?

Hermione alzó una ceja. — Espero que eso no hay sido sarcasmo, porque yo siempre tengo la razón. — El ex slytherin no dijo nada pero se limito a abrazarle por la cintura y acercarla a sus labios.

Por supuesto que ella siempre tenía la razón.

Los dos recorrieron los caminos del jardín durante horas, disfrutando de cada una de las especies que el lugar tenía entre sus paisajes.

Estaba observando una de las plantas cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Hermione sonriendo ampliamente, siguió su línea de vista y notó que estaba puesta sobre un par de niños, no mayores de cinco años, que jugaba entre los caminos.

— ¿Por qué sonríes así? — Le preguntó mientras le abrazaba por detrás.

Ella dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con el pecho de Draco para sostenerla. — Soy feliz. — Murmuró ella, con sus ojos cerrados.

— Yo también. — Susurró él en su oído.

Finalmente, la castaña se volvió. — Dime, Draco ¿por qué eres feliz? — Su mirada seguía teniendo un brillo diferente, un brillo que él jamás le había visto en todos los años que la había conocido.

— Porque tú lo eres, no necesito nada más. — Respondió honestamente.

Una mirada algo tímida se posó en sus ojos marrones. — Mmm, ¿quieres que te diga por qué estoy feliz?

Una vez más, el Malfoy notó que el brillo en los ojos de su esposa se había intensificado. — ¿Por qué eres feliz, Hermione?

Ella sonrió de nuevo y con uno de sus dedos le hizo ademán para que se acercara, él obedeció de inmediato. Sintió los labios de ella cerca de su oreja, un suave susurro salió de ellos. — Estoy embarazada.

Por un momento, Draco creyó que había escuchado mal y que Hermione había dicho algo totalmente diferente, pero cuando se alejo para poder ver su rostro supo que la felicidad que irradiaba no podía tener ningún otro motivo para ser.

— ¿De verdad? — No pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Ella asintió tímidamente. — Sí, lo confirme antes que empezáramos el viaje.

El rubio podía jurar que no había dado jamás una sonrisa como la que dio en ese momento, sus brazos encontraron el cuerpo de su esposa antes de que lo levantara y le diera vueltas a su alrededor, su risa hizo eco en sus oídos. La abrazó una vez más y la beso. — Te amo ¿lo sabías? — Preguntó con su frente rozando la de ella.

— No está de más escucharlo. — Sonrió ella. — También te amo, Draco.

Fue solo minutos después que lograron separarse del otro para poder seguir caminando, él siguió abrazándola, estando lo más cerca que podía de ella.

— Puedo verlo todo ya. — Empezó a comentar algo emocionado. — Enseñándole a montar una escoba, uno que otro hechizo, a que mi madre lo consienta en todo lo que quiera, llevándolo al Expreso de Hogwarts, entrando en Slytherin, siendo el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

Hermione lo observó con una ceja arqueada. — ¿Slytherin? ¿Niño? ¿Quién dice que no será una niña y que irá a gryffindor? — Si era sincera con ella misma, que fuese un niño y un slytherin no le molestaría en ningún momento, pero despojar a Draco de su gran seguridad era algo divertido.

Él movió una mano en el aire, sin prestarle mucha atención al comentario. — Ya verás, será un niño y estará en slytherin.

Ella solo pudo sonreír levemente y sacudir su cabeza, nueve meses no le bastarían para convencer a Draco de empezar a imaginarse un futuro en el que quizá tendría una niña en vez de a un niño y que quizá tendría que comprar pociones para el cabello en vez de libros de quidditch.

* * *

_Siete meses después._

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, los medimagos lo habían sacado de la habitación en la que estaba su esposa después de que casi apuntara con su varita a uno de ellos por no ser capaces de acelerar el proceso y hacer que Hermione sufriera menos.

Cómo había mujeres que pasaban por eso más de una vez era algo que no entendía y tampoco esperaba hacerlo en un futuro cercano.

Tenía sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas, y movía una de ellas con ansiedad, su mirada estaba fija en la puerta frente a él, esperando que en el segundo siguiente apareciera alguien y le dijera que todo había terminado y que podría ver a su esposa y a su hijo.

— Draco, calma, estará bien. — Intento ayudarle Harry a su lado, posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza. — No puedo, necesito saber qué está pasando. — Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para entrar a la fuerza a la habitación, sin embargo, el brazo del pelinegro lo mantuvo en su lugar.

— Ya han pasado horas, está a punto de terminar, ya verás. — Dejó caer su mano.

El Malfoy dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él y cerró sus ojos, intentando relajarse.

En cuestión de segundos supo que no podría hacerlo.

Abrió sus ojos y se fijo en el techo sobre él, empezó a observarlo con intensidad, buscando los defectos que sabría que no sería capaz de encontrar.

Duro minutos en ese trance hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, su mirada se disparó hacia ella y en menos de un par de segundos ya se había puesto de pie.

— ¿Y bien? — No tardo en preguntar. Su madre, Narcissa era quien estaba frente a él, gotas de sudor cubrían su piel, pero una gran sonrisa estaba posada en sus labios.

— Ha terminado, ya puedes entrar. — Su hijo no necesito más palabras para entrar a la habitación y dirigirse hacia la cama en la que Hermione estaba tendida, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

— ¿Mione? — Preguntó él algo dudoso mientras iba hasta su lado.

Ella abrió sus ojos y la más grande felicidad se reflejo en ellos, un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. — Somos padres. — Susurró, su voz era rasposa, pero él jamás la había escuchado tan hermosa.

Él limpió sus mejillas y le sonrió ampliamente. — Somos padres. — Repitió él con orgullo.

Con sus palabras entró una de las ayudantes de los medimagos, un bulto envuelto en mantas estaba en sus brazos. Lo dejo con delicadeza en los brazos de Hermione.

Draco de inmediato notó el color de las mantas.

Rosa.

— ¿Es… es una niña? — No pudo evitar la sorpresa que demostró su voz.

Exhausta, Hermione se encontró sonriendo y alzándole una ceja a Draco. — Sí.

Él rió entre dientes antes de acercarse a su hija. — ¿Puedo?

— Claro. — Le ayudo a cargarla.

Al tener a la bebé en sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar que encajaba perfectamente, que sus brazos estaban hechos para sostenerla allí, que podría cargarla por una eternidad y que jamás le importaría.

Ella era _su hija_, el producto del amor que Hermione y él se tenían.

Era su niña, su princesa. Se dio cuenta de que había encontrado al centro de su mundo, a la pureza frente a sus ojos, que no había nada más perfecto que el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía frente a él.

Lágrimas de felicidad empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

Atrás habían quedado los partidos de quidditch y las escobas. Podía imaginarse a su hija en un futuro: hermosa, inocente, pura. Y nada cambiaría eso.

Llevo su mano hasta ella y su pequeña mano encontró su dedo, al que apretó levemente, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras empezaba a sonreír.

La bebé bostezó y abrió sus ojos con algo de dificultad.

Frente a él, sus propios ojos grises le observaron por primera vez antes de cerrarse de nuevo.

Junto a Hermione, era dueña de su corazón y eso no cambiaría ni siquiera con su propia muerte.

Cuando observó a su esposa, la vio sonriéndole ampliamente. — ¿Cómo la quieres llamar? — Le preguntó, su garganta totalmente reseca.

— He pensado en algunos nombres…— Su voz era algo dudosa. — Pero ¿tú tienes algo en mente?

Draco sacudió su cabeza. — No, tú pasaste por todo esto, cualquier cosa que quieras estará bien. — Se acercó para besar su frente, aclarando su punto.

— Leanne Narcissa Malfoy. — Dijo ella finalmente.

No necesito pensarlo más, porque sabía que el nombre era hermoso y que no habría ningún otro que le quedaría mejor a su princesa. — Me encanta.

— ¿De verdad? — Hermione sonrió.

— Es hermoso. — Asintió él, su mirada volvió hacia la niña.

— Como ella. — Susurró su esposa, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su voz ya sonaba muy cansada y que la inconsciencia la estaba tragando.

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza. — Y como tú, estuviste impresionante. Gracias, Hermione.

— Siempre. — Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir antes de que el cansancio se la llevara entre sus brazos.

* * *

_Once años después._

— ¡Vamos, papá! Llegaremos tarde, de seguro hasta el tío Ron ya está en la estación. — La pequeña niña empezó a jalar la mano de su papá que iba un poco más atrás por llevar el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza de su hija.

— Con tu madre no hay forma de llegar a ningún sitio tarde, Leanne. — Murmuró él, ajustando el agarre del equipaje.

Hermione lo observó con una ceja alzada, pero el rubio solo le guiño un ojo. La castaña puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminando con su segundo hijo agarrado en su mano, Scorpius Hyperion.

Llegaron al pasillo entre la plataforma 9 y 10, no dudaron ni un momento antes de cruzar la columna de ladrillos que les llevaría al lado mágico.

Frente a ellos, el Expreso empezaba a llamar para que los estudiantes empezaran a subir el tren.

Draco se apresuró a subir el equipaje de su hija, cuando regreso Leanne estaba abrazando a Scorpius, quien se quejaba por no poder acompañarla.

— Nos veremos en Navidad, ya verás que pasará rápido el tiempo, antes de que te des cuenta, estarás subiendo conmigo. — Le consoló ella.

Scor asintió y dejo ir a su hermana. Ella se volvió y observó a su padre y corrió hacia sus brazos, abrazándole. — Te voy a extrañar mucho, papi. — Susurró ella.

Él se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, pasó una mano por los rizos dorados de la niña y miró hacia sus ojos grises. — Yo también, Anne. — Le llamó por su sobrenombre. — Pero sé que habrán tantas cosas en Hogwarts que no te dará tiempo de extrañarnos demasiados.

La rubia lo abrazó de nuevo, contra su pecho susurró. — ¿No te molestarás si no quedo en slytherin, cierto?

Su padre negó de inmediato. — No y estaré muy orgulloso si quedas en gryffindor. — Le aseguró. — Ya sabes, hay muchas brujas especiales en esa casa. — Y guiñó su ojo antes de observar sobre su hombro a Hermione.

— Te quiero, papá.

— Y yo a ti, Leanne. — Besó su frente antes de ponerse de pie. El tren emitió el último pitido. — Anda, ya es hora. — Ella asintió y fue hasta la puerta, con una última mirada se adentró en el vagón.

Draco fue hasta el resto de su familia, abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y tomó a Scorpius entre sus brazos, aunque ya estuviese algo grande para ello, sin embargo, el niño no se quejo.

— La voy a extrañar. — Murmuró Hermione limpiando una lágrima que salía de su ojo.

— Yo también. — Murmuraron los dos hombres de la familia Malfoy, antes de reír levemente entre dientes.

Cuando el tren empezó a andar, Leanne encontró un espacio en una de las ventanas de los compartimiento, donde agitando su mano se despidió por una última vez de su familia.

Draco supo en ese momento que su pequeña niña ya estaba creciendo.

* * *

_Siete años y medio después._

— ¡Draco, Scorpius envió una carta! — Hermione llamó desde la cocina, su esposo apareció en el lugar segundos después.

Él frunció el ceño levemente. — Su última carta llegó ayer, ¿ocurrió algo?

La castaña se encogió de hombros y le tendió el pergamino. — Ten, léelo, pidió estrictamente que fueses tu quien lo leyera

Aún frunciendo el ceño, el rubio empezó a leer la carta.

_Papá._

_Espero que estén bien, sé que apenas les envié una carta ayer y que ni siquiera ha llegado su respuesta, pero ha habido algunos rumores aquí en la sala común y creí que querrían saberlos._

El ceño de Draco se intensificó.

_Tranquilo, papá, no es tan malo._

¿Tan? ¿Esa era la forma que tenía su hijo para tranquilizarle? Continúo leyendo.

_Escuche a un par de chicos de séptimo año diciendo que Albus, sí, Albus Potter, estaba faltando a las prácticas de quidditch y que le amenazaron con prohibirle las pruebas para los busca talentos si lo hacía de nuevo._

Es cierto, ellos eran cercanos a los Potter, Harry era el padrino de Leanne y Ginny la madrina de Scorpius, mientras que Hermione era la madrina de James, ¿pero por qué la urgencia y el problema con eso?

_Bueno, parece que está saliendo con alguien y que por eso lo está haciendo._

Volvió a fruncir el ceño. No podía ser.

_Creo que a estas alturas ya sabrás a que me refiero. Albus está saliendo con Leanne, y según lo que escuché van muy en serio, no creo que él se atrevería a poner en peligro la posición de capitán del equipo por una tontería._

_Espero que no te molestes, papá, conoces a Albus y sabes que es bueno. Lo que no puedo creer es que Leanne no me dijera absolutamente nada y me tuviese que enterar por unos chicos de séptimo año que ni siquiera sé cómo se llaman._

_Otra cosa, invite a Lysander Scamander a salir conmigo a Hogsmeade la próxima vez que vayamos, deséame suerte._

_Espero que estén bien y de verdad espero que no te molestes, papá._

_Dale mis cariños a mi mamá y espero que tampoco se moleste por no dejarle que leyera la carta, tú sabrás explicarle._

_Con cariño,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy._

Draco camino hasta una de las sillas y se dejo caer en ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Hermione acercándose.

El rubio respiro profundamente antes de responder. — Leanne está saliendo con Albus. — Se dio cuenta de que sonaba mucho peor diciéndolo en voz alta a cuando lo leía en la carta.

La castaña observó sus manos nerviosamente antes de hablar. — Yo… Sabía algo de eso, Anne lo mencionó un par de veces en sus cartas, pero sabes que no es muy expresiva por esa vía, así que solo lo imagine.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? — Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco se veía realmente perturbado. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

— No sabía que tan serio era, no quería preocuparte con ello.

El rubio dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. — Este día no debía llegar si no hasta que estuviese graduada de Hogwarts ¿sabes? Donde pudiese conocer al chico y tenerla más de cerca y… — Su voz se desvaneció.

Su esposa lo miró con algo de compasión y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. — Draco, tu conocer a Albus desde que nació, eres un tío para él, su favorito prácticamente, sabes que no le hará daño.

— Mi niña…

Hermione besó sus labios levemente. — Estará bien y recuerda que ya no es una niña.

El Malfoy suspiro profundamente, ella tenía razón, Leanne ya no era ninguna niña y se había dado cuenta de eso en el verano antes de su quinto año, cuando había salido con ella a solas, y notó que los muchachos, tanto muggles como magos, empezaban a fijarse en ella.

Y sinceramente, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Leanne era hermosa, incluso desde que era una niña, sus rizos dorados y sus ojos grises eran extraños, en cualquiera de los dos mundos en los que estuviese. Además, aún con diecisiete años era bastante inocente y muchas veces ingenua incluso.

Él sabía que el mismo Scorpius, estando tan solo en quinto año, era mucho más malicioso que ella.

Quizá eso era lo que les diferenciaba, por eso ella estaba en gryffindor y él en slytherin.

Pero aún así, saber que su hija había pasado de huirle a los niños por creer que tenían gérmenes y eran apestosos a empezar a salir con uno de ellos y muy probablemente enamorarse era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

No con incluso diecisiete años para hacerlo.

Suspiro una vez más. No podía hacer absolutamente nada, ella estaba fuera de su alcance y aunque estuviese cerca, sabía que no sería capaz de decirle que se alejara de Albus o algo por el estilo, porque en el fondo sabía que Leanne tenía derecho a crecer y finalmente lo estaba haciendo.

Su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña.

* * *

_Seis meses después._

— ¿Tío Draco? — El aludido levantó la mirada de los documentos que estaba leyendo, frente a él un muchacho alto y algo desgarbado lo miraba desde la puerta, sus ojos verdes danzaban algo nerviosos por el estudio.

— Pasa, Albus. — Le llamó, señalando la silla frente a él, el pelinegro obedeció de inmediato, cerrando la puerta antes de empezar a caminar. — ¿Ocurre algo? — Preguntó algo preocupado el mayor.

— Yo… — Dudo un momento. — Necesito un consejo.

— No sé si sea el mejor para esto, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarte. — Respondió Draco con honestidad.

El Potter inhalo aire antes de continuar. — Recibí respuesta de uno de los busca talentos que fueron a Hogwarts antes de la graduación… Dice que me quieren en uno de los equipos. — Empezó.

— ¡Felicidades, Albus! — Exclamó Draco. — Son muy buenas noticias. — Pero en ese momento el mayor se dio cuenta de la expresión infeliz que el chico tenía en su rostro. — ¿No deberías estar emocionado?

— Es un equipo búlgaro. — Explicó el ojiverde, pasando una mano por su cabello.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato por qué el chico se veía tan deprimido, Bulgaria quedaba al otro lado del continente, casi al otro extremo de Europa, aceptar el trabajo sería dejar toda su vida de Inglaterra.

Incluida su hija.

Le había costado algunas semanas, pero finalmente había sido capaz de aceptar el hecho de que ella finalmente tenía novio. Leanne le había escrito una semana después que Scorpius, explicándole todo, cómo él se le había declarado antes de que terminara el verano y que habían estado saliendo durante todo el año escolar.

Además se había dado cuenta de que si había alguien que era lo suficientemente bueno para Leanne, ese era Albus Potter.

Y ahora el chico estaba frente a él pidiéndole consejos porque no sabía qué hacer con esa relación.

— Estás aquí por Leanne ¿cierto? — Fue directamente al grano.

Él asintió. — Sí… Tío Draco, yo la amo. — Confesó él. El mayor alzó las cejas, pero aún así no le sorprendía demasiado. — Pero lo mejor que sé hacer es el Quidditch, ¿y si no consigo un trabajo con eso como seré capaz de mantenerla después?

— ¿Mantenerla? ¿De qué hablas, Albus? Acaban de salir de Hogwarts. — El chico ahora si le tenía confundido.

Clavó sus ojos verdes en los grises del hombre. — Yo… Yo iba a proponerle matrimonio, yo _quiero_ proponerle matrimonio, pero ahora…— Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a pasarlas por su cabello. — No sé qué hacer. — Cuando levanto la mirada, Draco se dio cuenta de la mirada cansada que tenía, y le recordó levemente a su sexto año, cuando sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Las palabras del chico le habían dejado bastante sorprendido, sabía que Leanne y Albus estaban en un relación seria, pero en ningún momento pensó en que _tan_ seria era.

Él mismo se respondió, lo suficientemente seria como para que él pensara ya en matrimonio. — ¿No crees que es muy pronto para eso, Albus? ¿Lo has hablado con Anne?

— Sí, un par de veces. Sé que parece apresurado, pero queremos tomar las cosas con calma, no necesariamente casarnos en un año, pero sí saber que estaremos juntos, que no habrá que buscar a nadie más, que encontramos al indicado. — Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la ventana detrás de Draco. — Compré un anillo horas antes de que me llegara la carta con la decisión del equipo, vendría esa misma tarde a pedir su permiso. Pero ahora… — Su expresión se volvió infeliz nuevamente.

En ese momento, Draco supo qué decirle. — Como padre, te diría que hicieras lo que te dará un futuro seguro, pues es lo que me gustaría que hiciera cualquiera de mis hijos en tu caso. — Albus sabía que se refería a que sí debería tomar el empleo y dejar a Leanne atrás, pero no entendía como su papá podía decirle eso. Sin embargo, el mayor continúo. — Pero como hombre, te diría que te quedes con quien amas, porque yo lo hice, Albus, yo decidí quedarme con Hermione e ir en contra de todo lo que me habían enseñado toda mi vida, y debo decir que en ningún momento de mi vida me arrepentí, porque tanto en las buenas como en las malas, ella siempre estuvo allí para mí y _jamás_ me falto nada, solo por el hecho de que siempre me acompaño. Cuando estas con la persona que amas no importa el obstáculo, eres capaz de superarlo solo por el hecho de saber que esa persona confía en que lo harás y darías todo solo por no defraudarla.

En silencio, el pelinegro asintió, analizando cada una de las palabras que Draco había pronunciado. Finalmente, se puso de pie. — Gracias, tío.

— Espero haber podido ayudarte.

Albus asintió. — Lo hiciste. — Con más vitalidad de la que había tenido en los últimos días, salió del estudio.

Minutos después, Draco escuchó una risa alegre que provenía de los jardines. Se puso de pie y observó por la ventana abierta.

Los abundantes rizos dorados de Leanne se movían a su alrededor mientras Albus la cargaba y la besaba, podía seguir escuchando la risa de su hija llegar a sus oídos.

— Eres un muy buen padre, Draco. — Hermione le habló detrás de él, mientras abrazaba su cintura.

— ¿Crees que hice bien? ¿Y si dentro de unos años se arrepiente de no haber tomado el trabajo? — Se giró para encontrarse con su esposa.

— No lo hará. — Respondió ella con seguridad.

El rubio frunció el ceño. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Fácil, porque tu no lo hiciste… Tú y Albus son bastante parecidos aunque no te des cuenta… con los años lo irás notando.

— No lo hice y puedo asegurar que soy muy feliz. — Le aseguró mientras la abrazaba.

— Yo también, Draco. — Besó su mejilla.

Él no pudo evitar recordar esa conversación que habían tenido en los jardines holandeses tantos años atrás. — ¿Por qué eres feliz, Hermione? — Preguntó, recordando sus palabras.

Ella las reconoció de inmediato y sonrió. — Porque son felices, Draco… ¿Qué diferencia, no? — Murmuró ella. — Hace dieciocho años éramos tan solo tú y yo.

Él asintió. — Ahora no, somos felices porque nuestros hijos lo son, porque sabemos que no fallamos.

— Te amo, ¿lo sabes?

Draco rió entre dientes. — No está demás escucharlo. También te amo, Hermione.

* * *

_Cuatro años después._

— ¿Niña o niño? — Preguntó Leanne mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, a la vez que Albus jugaba con su cabello.

— Mmm. — El pelinegro frunció los labios, mientras pensaba. — Niña. — Contestó finalmente.

La rubia se volvió. — ¿De verdad? ¿Y dónde queda el todo hombre quiere tener un niño y esas cosas?

Albus rió entre dientes. — Si lo quiero, pero me gustaría una niña con el pelo rizado, con los ojos grises, rubia…

Leanne rió entre dientes. — Que tenga tus ojos. — Observó los verdes orbes de su esposo.

— Si así lo quieres, así será. — Prometió él. Ella rió, sabiendo que lo decía solo por complacerla.

— ¿Crees que a mi padre le gustaría tener otra niña en la familia? — Comentó mientras jugaba con el cabello negro de él.

Albus sonrió antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios. — Creo que amaría tener otra niña Malfoy en la familia.

La rubia le correspondió la sonrisa. — Sí, eso pensé.


End file.
